


100 ways to say I love you

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: A series of drabbles showing 100 ways to say I love you





	1. Stay over

Jemma had been waiting on the loading deck for Daisy, Elena and Coulson's’ ship to return for almost an hour. She was starting to worry, the fear of being separated from her friends once again crawling up her neck. There was also the fear that if Jemma’s bunk buddy didn’t return by bed time she would have to sleep in the bunk on her own and she wasn’t up for doing that. 

She felt safe in their bunk most nights, even with the lights all the way off. She felt safe with Daisy’s low voice lulling her to sleep. Daisy didn’t feel safe sleeping alone either, which made them the perfect pair. 

Jemma was so distracted by her own fear that she didn’t hear the door open behind her. 

“Hey,” His Scottish accent pulled her from her thoughts, his arm sliding over her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

“Fitz!” She whispered, brushing his arm off her shoulders “They have cameras in here.” 

“They’re probably not watching, or caring,” He shrugged off her fears “Hey, we just got word from Coulson that they’ve had some problems with the ship and they’re not gonna be back till morning.” 

Jemma sighed, her face falling “Oh.” 

“What’s wrong?” Fitz asked. He angled his body towards hers, his hand finding hers.

“It’s just that… you know that I don’t like sleeping alone. And with Daisy gone…”

Jemma trailed off, suddenly very focused on Fitz fingers tangled with hers. Swords stupid version of section 17 meant that she and Fitz couldn’t share a bunk, or be public about their relationship at all. She had had many hushed conversations with Elena about this, listing all the reason why it was stupid. 

Just because they were exempt in shield doesn’t mean they are here. No fraternization. No exceptions.

“You could stay over with me,” Fitz suggested, “I’m sure Mack won’t mind.” 

“But Fitz, if we get caught...” 

He shrugged “Screw them. I want you to feel safe, If that means breaking a few rules then so be it.”

\--

They stopped in Jemma’s room first, gathering her pj’s and a change of clothes in one of her sword standard backpacks. Lucky for them it was late enough at night that they could walk through the hallways undetected, and slip quietly into Fitz and Mack’s shared bunk.

“Hey Mack,” Fitz whispered once the door had closed behind them. 

“Hey bro,” Mack looked up from his tablet “Hey Jemma.” 

She smiled at him, lifting a hand in greeting, 

“You mind if she stays?” Fitz asked, “She doesn’t want to sleep alone.” 

Mack sighed “No one does.”


	2. Call me when you get home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre 4x03, Fitzsimmons meet in the hanger before going on their separate missions.

They met by coincidence in the hanger, both of them heading out on separate missions. Jemma was off to somehow figure out a cure for may’s “ghost disease, while Fitz was going god knows where on the director’s orders. Once again they were separated for the day. They didn’t even get to have breakfast together that morning. 

“Jemma!” Fitz calls from behind her. He was dressed in his usual three-piece suit, which made him look quite strange when stood between Coulson and Mack who were both dressed in full tack gear.

“Hey Gorgeous,” She murmurs once he’s walking in step with her. Both his hands are full so she settles on winding her arm through his, wanting to feel close to him during the five minutes they would get together that day. 

“What’s Mace got you doing now?” Jemma asked, “Is it to do with those blackouts?” 

“Yeah, but I’ve got all the tech I need to locate the source and disable it. Should be quick and easy, no need to worry.” 

Jemma squeezed his arm.   
“I’d much rather come with you, though,” He added “I’ve done all the research on Schrödinger’s box, and I was there yesterday face to face with one of those bloody ghosts. But when you’re needed, you're needed.”

They stopped by the quinjet Jemma and Nathanson were taking to Radcliffe’s place. Fitz dropped the cases he was holding and pulled her into his arms, resting head chin atop her head.

Jemma could feel the weight of the world on her shoulders and her legs were buckling against the load. She had to save May today, she had no choice. She also had no clue how to do it. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Fitz,” Jemma admitted, “The whole team is relying on me to save her and I don’t know if I can do it.”

Fitz rubbed his hands up and down her back, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. Jemma sighed, letting his touch try to calm her nerves. 

“If anyone is capable of saving May, it’s you. I mean, you survived six months on an alien planet. I believe in you, Jemma.”

The sentiment of his words was there but they didn’t do much to lift her nerves. Fitz always did his best to make her feel better, and she loved him all the more for it. But this wasn’t something his words or his touch could fix because unless he had a cure for May’s ghost disease in his pocket he couldn’t do anything. She didn’t tell him that, though

“You better be careful, too,” Jemma ordered, changing the subject, “I have a feeling I’m going to need you tonight.” 

Fitz pressed another kiss to the crown of her head “I promise.” 

Fitz’s head whipped around when Coulson called him from the ramp of the zephyr. 

“I’ve got to go,” Fitz murmured before pecking her on the lips. 

“Be careful,” Jemma unwrapped herself from him, leaving her hands resting in the curve of his waist “Call me when you get home.” 

Fitz nodded “Love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	3. Can I kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation of the scene in the scene. You know the one.

When the shaking finally stopped neither Fitz or Simmons wanted to untangle from each other, not because they were scared that the base was going to fall down around them but because they were basking in the warmth of each other's arms. 

But duty calls, so they pull themselves off the floor and assess the damage of Fitz’s bunk. It wasn’t as bad as Jemma had expected. The roof was cracked, some plaster had fallen and landed on the bed. Fitz’s space poster had fallen too but luckily there was no damage to her new boyfriend's prized possession. The worst part, Jemma decided, was the dust that covered every surface as well as themselves. 

“There no way we can sleep here tonight,” Jemma sighed “It’s a mess.” 

Though the idea of sleep was swept entirely off the table when there was a knock on the door “Fitzsimons,” May called from the other side “You’re needed in the lab.” 

Fitz dropped the piece of plaster he was holding back on the bed and sighed, “We’ll be there in five.”

Jemma walked over to him and started to clean some of the dust off his shoulders. 

“It never ends does it,” She murmured, sliding her around his waist. It was sort of weird, the closeness between them. Not bad weird, a good kind of weird. They had always been physically close during the ten years of their friendship, any boundaries between them thrown out the window after they agreed to be best friends at the end of freshman year at the academy. But this closeness meant something different. Mainly because there was no kissing involved, but there were other things. The air around them was fresher and full of potential they had yet to discover. 

“What do you expect, having a job like this. I’m surprised we even got five minutes between crises.”

Jemma nodded against his chest, then pushed herself away and headed for the door. Fitz’s hand snatched her inner elbow, stopping her before she could reach the door. 

“Before we go can I… Can I kiss you?”

His hesitancy made her heart swell and she nodded. He closed the distance between them, his hand resting on the curve of her waist while hers rested on his chest. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Jemma said after he pulled away “You’re my boyfriend now, you get to do that whenever you want.” 

Jemma rested her forehead against his, her eyes dancing with her smile.

“Well if I can…” Fitz whispered, pressing his lips to hers once more.


	4. it looks good on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive had this written for ages but I haven't posted it. not sure why.

Jemma struggled to keep a straight face as Fitz stood in front of the mirror, eyeing his new outfit in disgust. It was truly hideous, something Fitz had designed but never ever planned on wearing. 

“I look stupid,” Fitz grumbled. He turned away from the mirror and picked up his phone off the table. 

“No you don’t,” Jemma said, trying to hold in a laugh “It looks good on you.” 

Fitz let out a series of grumbles and flopped down on the bed next to Jemma. She ran her hand through his hair, trying to calm him out of his tantrum. 

“I’m sure you would much rather wear this clown suit and work with Talbot then be on Daisy patrol. I want to be there for her, but we need the information. I can’t exactly coddle it out of her.” 

Fitz rolled over, letting his head fall into her lap. He reached up and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek.

“You’re doing your best, Jemma,” He assured her, “Daisy knows you love her, she knows all you want is the best for her and she knows the situation is dire. She’s giving you as much as she can, I’m sure.” 

Jemma sighed “But what if she doesn’t know. What if she thinks I hate her after what she did to you in Bucharest.”

Fitz sat himself up next to Jemma and pulled her into his arms, “She knows, Jemma.” 

Jemma tucked her head under his chin, and snuggled into him, as much as she could with the protruding bits of his suit digging into her side. 

“These balls do make it hard for us to cuddle, don’t they.” Jemma pulled back and tugged on one of the white balls sticking out of his shoulder.  
He pulled her back into his arms, holding her tight against him. Jemma needed this, even in the middle of the time sensitive mission they were on. In the midst of the chaos, she had Fitz to keep her sane and keep her warm. 

“Still warm though,” He sighed “Still me, even if I am wearing this god awful costume.”

He pressed a kiss to her head before pulling away and standing back in front of the mirror. Jemma followed him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. Fitz was far more suited for this kind of hugging, his height giving him an advantage, but Jemma did her best. 

“It looks good on you,” Jemma murmured into his ear, “but that's coming from me, the biased woman who thinks you would look good in a trash bag.” 

Fitz turned around in her arms, “This is not the time for your flirting, Jemma. We are on a time sensitive mission.” 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door of Fitz’s bunk. 

“Go on,” Jemma pushed him away “get your sexy ass out there before hive blows up the world, or whatever he’s planning.” 

Fitz blew her a kiss, and she caught it and pressed it against her heart. He slipped out the door leaving Jemma alone in his bunk.


End file.
